


Shelter from the Rain

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, i guess?, it's really just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: It's summertime in Frelia, but that doesn't stop the rains from coming. And that doesn't stop Magvel's royals, either.





	Shelter from the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted these two boning on the record.
> 
> Smut is pretty challenging, I'd say it's more difficult than the other stuff I was writing. The challenge is the choreography, trying to make things flow nicely, but trying not to make it repetitive either. And yet I shudder to think how many times I put "shaking" or "pushed" in there.
> 
> I tried not to be that explicit, but did had to resort to specific terminology (I guess 'clit' isn't that vulgar, but still) because it's ridiculous to keep referring to a vagina as 'her center' or 'her entrance.' I felt things like 'pussy' or 'snatch' or 'cock' felt a bit too informal for my style, though, so I didn't use those either. Personally as a reader I'd rather smut be less explicit than more, but I also see the appeal in being direct and not beating around the bush with it. I wonder if my readers feel the same? Did it read okay to you?
> 
> And yeah, I was inspired by her summer outfit. I was planning on writing these two having sex before that announcement came up, this just gave me more motivation for it lol

The clouds overhead began to darken, and Ephraim felt a drop of rain land on his head. So much for the forecast of clear skies.

“Ephraim!” Tana’s head peeked out from behind the cabin door. “Hurry up, before our things get wet!”

He rushed over to the beach umbrella planted in the sand, pulling it out and sliding its lever down to bring it into its compact form. Tucking it underneath his arm, he grabbed a folding chair in each hand, walking through the sand and up the steps of the cabin.

_ I know it’s not a lot of stuff _ , Ephraim grumbled,  _ but Tana could’ve at least stuck around a little longer. _ He looked up the stairs that led to the second level, draped in the shadow of the roof above them.  _ What was she doing up there? _

Ephraim went out again, double-checking so that he didn’t leave anything to the mercy of the coming rain. His eyes shifted towards two wooden poles he had erected, with a piece of rope tied between them and a towel hanging from it.  _ Right. Wouldn’t want that getting wet. _

He pulled the towel off the rope, wrapping it around his shoulders, before eyeing the rope itself. With a shrug, Ephraim went to both ends, untying it from the poles. Might as well. After coiling it into a circular shape and shoving it into the pocket of his swimming trunks, he nodded to himself and headed back inside.

Casting the towel onto the sofa, Ephraim began heading up the stairs. “Tana.” He walked across the corridor that led him to their room, his footsteps growing faster. “Something wrong? Are you not feeling-”

“Hello, Ephraim.”

Tana lay across their bed, her legs bent to strange angles like some sort of abstract painting. Ephraim balked. He’d seen a lot of mangled bodies in war, how they were bent and contorted in grotesque ways. Had she hurt herself?

Ephraim’s gaze followed the curve of her arm, and his eyes widened. No, that wasn’t pain. That was…

“You certainly took your time,” Tana cooed.

Her fingers had pulled the fabric of her swimsuit aside, rubbing between her legs with a lazy rhythm like the tide pushing up against the shore. The straps of her swimsuit had fallen below her shoulders, her top pushed down to free her breasts. She raised her other hand from its position of cupping her chest to wave at him.

Ephraim could already feel his blood rushing. He crawled onto the bed, keeping his distance. Watching would satisfy him for now. Her fingers continued to press against her entrance, curling back towards her. They looked like they were reaching out for something to hold. Ephraim had a few ideas in mind.

“Well, if I’d known what was waiting for me, maybe I’d have come a little faster.”

Tana pushed her torso towards him, spreading her legs. “I wouldn’t want  _ that _ , Ephraim.”

He placed a hand on one of her legs, inching closer. “Poor choice of words, huh?” Lowering himself, he brought his face between her legs, his hand reaching around her thigh. Ephraim’s right hand reached for the hand that Tana was using to touch herself, pushing it to the side.

“I guess I’ll just use my tongue for something else, then.”

Tana shuddered as he drew closer, and her hand moved to run through his hair instead. Ephraim moved his fingers along her thigh, kissing the inside of her legs, moving up along her waist. It took a little to get her going, like taking a running start with a pegasus. His hand reached up to take hold of her breast, coaxing a deep sigh from her.

He continued to circle around her, spiraling closer as he went along. The shifting of her hips and her ragged breathing beckoned him forward, signalling him to proceed. When Ephraim placed his fingers along the top of her entrance, she gasped, raising her hips towards him.

Two of his fingers began to rub against her, and Ephraim moved up towards her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth. Her body arched at his contact, rolling against him like waves underneath a boat. Her legs shook against his other hand, which he moved up to caress her other breast.

“Ephraim…” Tana gasped in between sighs.

His lower hand stopped. Tana began to whine, but he raised his fingers up to her mouth, where she took the two digits in. As she sucked on his fingers, Ephraim returned to her breasts, bringing his tongue to lick the nub. He got another jerk out of her body, and he grinned as he continued to lick around it.

Drawing his fingers away from her mouth, Ephraim replaced them with his own lips, his body hovering over Tana’s. Her hands moved to pull at the hem of his shorts, but Ephraim kept her away.

“Not yet, dear.” Ephraim pulled away to see Tana pout at him. But when he brought the fingers wet from her mouth to her entrance, her frown disappeared, replaced with an open mouth and eyes closed in pleasure.

Rubbing against her clit once more, his fingers moved lower, spreading her for his tongue to move in. Again he locked his left hand around her leg while his right rubbed against her, and Ephraim brought his tongue forward. Tana twitched at the initial contact, but her legs began to relax as he continued, her feet settling on the sides of his shoulders.

His fingers moved in a counter-clockwise circle as he licked, his pace steady. Her gasps grew louder, which spurred his motion on, and he moved faster. His tongue ran up and down in long ovals, and Tana continued to cry out.

“Mmm… oh, gods…”

Ephraim moved his fingers down, replacing his tongue with them. Tana moaned as he drove two fingers in, turning them so his palm faced up, and pushed inside her. Her face was a canvas of ecstasy, cheeks flushed, her torso writhing on the bed.

“Do you like that, Tana?”

Tana reached out with an arm to pull him in, plastering her lips to his. “More… Ephraim, please.”

He brought his torso closer, the sting tying his trunks together in front of her. “If you want it, it’s yours.”

She moved to grab hold of him, but he pulled away, and drew back a second time. “Ephraim!” Her lip pouted. “Don’t tease me!”

“Just tell me first.” He pulled her up, making sure to clamp her hands down by her wrists. “Tell me you want it.”

“I do want it, Ephraim,” she whined. She made a half-hearted struggle against his hold, her eyes fixated on his trunks.

“Say it again.” He moved closer, hovering over her groin so that the edge of the fabric brushed against her skin.

“I really want it.” Tana pushed a little harder. Ephraim slid his hardness against her opening, making her gasp. She tried to thrust against it, but he pulled away again. Leaning over her, he planted a kiss on her neck, breathing in her scent. The salt of the sea still lingered in her hair.

“One more time.”

Tana sighed, shaking against his hold again. “I want you,” she whispered in his ear. “I need you inside me.”

He let go of her wrists, bringing himself up so she could reach. “I’m all yours.” She scrambled for the hem of his trunks, pulling them down around his knees. Ephraim leaned back, sitting on the bed so she could pull them off completely, and then met her as she crawled towards him to give him a kiss.

“Now you.” Ephraim inclined his head towards her outfit. “Your swimsuit is gorgeous, but I’d love to see you out of it.”

The edges of her mouth grew into a smirk, and she placed her arms around his shoulders. “Well, then take it off of me.”

Ephraim pushed against her so that she fell onto the bed. Tana giggled, sliding her arms out of the straps of her top. Leaning over her, he brought his arms to her waist, pulling the fabric down along her torso, bringing it past her legs, and eventually off her body. Tossing the material off the bed, he knelt over her and buried his face between her breasts.

She reached a hand down to grasp him, stroking down his length. “How do you want to do this?”

Ephraim pulled himself up, a hand passing over her stomach and over to her waist. He hadn’t touched all of her yet.

“Turn around.” He looked to the headboard, its surface fitted with cotton. Giving her a smile, he pointed towards it. “Sounds fun?”

“It’s always fun with you.” Tana winked as she got onto her knees, making sure to grant Ephraim a generous view as she made her way to the location he pointed out. He placed his hand on her rear as she crawled by, and he followed her into position, stationing himself behind her.

Ephraim reached down, fingering against her entrance. Her moisture greeted him, and he rubbed up against her clit again, enjoying the way she pushed her rear against him.

“Ephraim.” Tana looked back, a stern glance on her face. “Please…”

He brought his length to her, sliding it against the entrance. Then he pushed in, going slow, allowing her walls to grow accustomed to his presence. Tana moaned, her legs twitching against him, and he pushed against her a little more. Her back tensed, but then she relaxed, beginning to push against him as well.

He began with slow thrusts, working to fit along her body. Tana reciprocated his movement, arching her rear to bounce against him. The bed was soft, and her hands sunk down as she held herself up. Ephraim’s gaze moved towards his trunks, hanging off the side of the bed.

“Tana,” he whispered, continuing his movements, but reaching for the pocket. “What do you think about changing things up a little?”

“What do you mean?”

He brought out the length of rope, stopping his thrusting as he uncoiled it. Tana looked back, her eyes widening. “Bondage?” Well…”

“We could tie your hands to the headboard.” Ephraim inclined his head towards the stand. “Nothing drastic. And it saves you some effort.”

She considered it for a second, then nodded. “It’s worth trying.” Her expression grew into a smirk, as she shook her rear at him. “You want me tied up, huh, Ephraim?”

“I’d want you any way.” She placed her hands onto the headboard above them, and Ephraim leaned forward so he could tie them together. Returning to his position, he pushed into her again. “How is it?”

“It’s… exciting.” Tana pressed her rear against him. “But I’ll need to feel more, you know.”

Grabbing her waist, he pushed them forward so Tana’s body leaned at an angle towards the wall. He leaned in, planting a kiss on the back of her neck, and resumed his thrusts. Her hair shook back and forth as they crashed into each other, and Tana’s moans grew in volume as he pushed into her.

Reaching over to cup her chin, Ephraim tilted her face up so he could reach down and kiss her lips. His other hand grasped her waist, and as he drew back he pressed against her harder, pushing her up to the headboard. Tana turned her face sideways as she rammed against it, letting out a cry with every thrust. Her arms shook against her bonds - the rope held still, and he could hear her panting as he pushed into her.

He raised his torso to push into her with a steeper angle, pressing his body against hers. Tana arched back, pushing back to him, and they grinded against each other, bodies warm from the friction building between them. Pressing his hands down against the bed, with his weight spread between them and his knees, Ephraim thrust faster. Tana shrieked. 

“M-more…” Another thrust. “Fuck!”

He was getting close, and the thought spurred him on. The thrusts slowed down, but they came with greater intensity, shaking Tana’s frame as it dangled against the rope. One hand palmed her back, pressing her down, and as she fell forward, her rear pulled up, pushing against him even more.

“Ephraim!” she cried out between moans. “I’m - I’m going to…”

“Yeah… me too, Tana…” he managed through gasps. His own legs began to shake with each thrust, and as he wavered he leaned more and more against her, meshing their bodies together, his hips rolling and undulating like the ocean in a summer storm. The sensation crept up in his groin, and he knew he couldn’t hold it back much longer. Another thrust.

She screamed as she climaxed, and he pushed her against the headboard, her body shaking against his. The pressure clamped around him, and Ephraim reached his own limit, releasing inside her. He leaned over her, hands around her waist, his length shaking as he came. After he had finished, he fell onto the bed on his knees next to Tana, leaning into her. His face pressed up next to hers, and he brought their lips together for one last kiss.

He savored it, letting the taste of her lips sit on his tongue, before drawing away. For a few seconds they looked at each other, before Tana looked away with a giggle.

“What?” Her cheeks went red. “What are you looking at me for?”

“Nothing.” Ephraim reached up to untie her bonds. “Just… wow.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Tana scowled, but she couldn’t hide her smile completely. “Not, ‘Wow, that was amazing, baby!’ or ‘You were wonderful!’?” She sighed, but sat back onto the bed and leaned into him.

“I know I can say that,” Ephraim said, his arm wrapping around her waist as they leaned against the headboard. “But there just aren’t words out there that do it justice.”

“Now you’re being sappy.” She elbowed in the ribs, but planted a kiss on his cheek. “It’s sex.”

“Okay, okay.” He sighed, leaning his head back. “I was just left speechless for a second. It was… incredible.” He gestured to the rope. “Did you like it?”

Tana nodded. “I didn’t think I would find it appealing, but it did feel… hot.” She placed a hand on his chest, running her fingers along it. “Like you had four hands, and they were all holding me in place.”

“I’m not sure whether that’s a good thing or not.”

They both laughed, before settling back into the cadence. Ephraim stroked her hair, and he could see the bliss on Tana’s face, her eyes closed as she rested her head against him. A pitter-patter sound began tapping on the roof above them. It had begun to rain.

“I guess we might be stuck out here for a while.”

Tana adjusted her position next to him. “I don’t mind that.”

Ephraim allowed himself one last look at her, then closed his eyes and smiled. “...Me neither.”


End file.
